Forum:A new community
Hey gang, I adopted this Wiki a little over a year ago, it the hopes of building a community that can help put this thing together. Clearly the task of building a full wiki is far greater than one person can accomplish. That said, I can attest that I've also put this community on the back burner as I work on other important things in my life. My goals at first were simple: fix the CSS and general structure of the wiki, so more people would be interested in joining the community. While I don't feel this was a total success, there have been a few contributors to help to this point. Founten has the most edits and has by far contributed the most time to my little en devour. While Dream_focus has brought forth some great ideas. Dream_Focus has also asked for elevated privileges. I am happy to afford him the privileges, as he appears show great understanding in the software. As I mentioned above, I was truly interested in forming a community of contributors to the wiki, and I feel that needs to happen one step at a time. It appears we are now taking a step forward. At this time I would like to accept Dream_focus's request for admin privileges. If that requires my stepping down, I am willing to also let him fully adopt the wiki. I'm posting this here, because (oddly) while I am a sysop, I am not a bureaucrat. So I can not actually hand Dream_focus keys to the kingdom (so to speak). I also wanted to take the opportunity to thank those who have been making contributions, and let this topic be discussed further with the other member(s) of the community. I'm looking forward to the next step. Pyrojoe 21:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see you are still around. This is such a great show. I requested that you be given bureaucrat abilities. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Venture_Brothers_Wiki [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm still around, I've honestly been waiting for somebody to come along, that would be a good asset. I agree wilth importing our current stubs. You'll notice some pages have already been imported (oddly, Dean venture looks almost exactly like the wikipedia page). I wonder if it might be simpler to export our current wiki, and then overwrite everything. doing the merge inversly. only because we only have 175 pages. What are your thoughts on that? Pyrojoe 03:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I've been importing things that are nominated for deletion or have been deleted and replaced by a redirect from Wikipedia. I asked two administrators to restore the history of two additional deleted articles for me to grab also. When something is imported over, the histories are merged, and you can pick whichever one you want. By merging the history you can then legally copy and paste things from the Wikipedia article you want, without problems. If two articles have different names, and you change the name of one to that of another, I believe the histories merge. If not, keep the one with the longest history, and just copy what you wrote over to that article, and change its name to be whatever is proper. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Made two new pages to try to merge one to the other, but that doesn't work. One will delete the other. Just replace the Wikipedia one with a redirect to the page here before, and copy and paste from the old article. People can still see the edit history of that content over there, since the redirect page preserves the full edit history. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC)